Time of My Life
by vanillamoon94
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Anthony had lost the Just Dance 4 Gamebang instead of Lasercorn. It contains Ianthony, and it's completely fictional. I don't mean to say that the Smosh guys are gay. I just think that they'd be really cute as a couple. :)


I just watched the Just Dance 4 Gamebang again, and I'm still kinda sad that Anthony wasn't the one dancing with Ian. :( IanCorn is a cute shipping, but Ianthony will always be my OTP! So, I wrote this. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'd really appreciate some concrit. Sorry if it sucks!

A/N: This is the same Gamebang, but it's how I think it might have turned out if Anthony had lost. It's written in his POV. Also, I call Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Sohinki by their first names in my head, so that's how I wrote them. The order that they danced in is a little different too. Hope you don't mind! :P

"Whew!" I flopped back tiredly onto the couch after my turn, soaked with sweat and exhausted as hell from dancing. Although I had tried my best, I hadn't been able to beat Matt, Joshua or Mari. I knew I was a bad dancer, but the fact still hurt my pride a little.

Oh well. At least I had scored better than Ian. That didn't really count, though. I knew he was actually a much better dancer than he let on. Knowing my flirtatious friend, Ian had probably just wanted the chance to dance with Mari if he lost, and got a low score on purpose. We all kinda had a small crush on her, even though most of us had girlfriends.

What he hadn't foreseen was that I might be the one to join him in his punishment instead. Ian and I would have to dance with each other if David, who was about to take his turn, managed to beat my score. Considering how awful my dancing skills were, David wouldn't even have to try.

Now, I looked over at my best friend sitting beside me. Judging by the slightly anxious expression on his face, he too had reached the conclusion that we would most likely have to do the duet dance together. Next to him, the other three were cheering David on, oblivious to the fact that Ian and I weren't joining in; we were too busy worrying. And we already knew what the outcome would be anyway. As David danced, I thought about my impending doom.

It wasn't just the fact that doing the dance would be downright weird and embarrassing, or that our girlfriends might feel hurt if they saw the video. I was worried the most about how the fans would react. There would surely be some haters, who would call us fags and unsubscribe immediately. Our regular fans would probably just laugh and continue loving us. But the fangirls... The hardcore people who wrote creepy stories and posted weird pictures of us. They'd scream their lungs out and start posting rumours and comments on the video. I appreciated all of our fans, but some of them took things a little too far at times.

"Go Lasercorn!" Joshua shouted over the noise, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I suddenly remembered I was on camera, so I quickly turned my attention to David before anyone realised I had been staring into space for five minutes. As I studied his movements, I couldn't help but snicker when he started doing an entirely different move from the one he was supposed to be doing.

"It's my freestyle!" David's feeble defense was barely heard among everyone else's laughter.

A satisfied smile twitched at the corners of my lips. Looks like I wasn't the only person with dancing problems. There was still a chance to avoid this tricky predicament. For me, at least. Ian would have to dance with a dude no matter what. And I sure hoped that guy wasn't gonna be me.

I then felt guilty because I realised that I really wanted David to lose. But I bet Ian would rather dance with him than me too; it was less awkward to dance with someone you didn't really know than someone you've practically spent half your life with.

However, as the song progressed, my hope faded. For some odd reason, the game was still giving David points for his "freestyle". I watched nervously, eyes glued to the screen, as the numbers climbed higher. The song was drawing to an end, and his score was only a couple of points away from mine.

He finished off the last move with a flourish as the music died down, and the whole Smosh Games crew held their breaths in anticipation. Then his score flashed on the screen...

He had beaten me by a mere 462 points.

Oh, crap.

"I'm safe!" David yelled and punched the air victoriously, as the rest exploded into laughter and applause. I heard Ian groan quietly beside me, and I closed my eyes in defeat while the other four who escaped punishment whooped and cheered. I would have to dance with Ian Andrew Hecox, my male best friend. Which was going to be the most awkward thing we would ever have to do together.

We are so totally screwed.

Ian sensed my anxiety and flashed me a grin: Chill, dude, a little dent to our dignity won't hurt us that bad. I smiled back, grateful for his reassurance. I loved how we knew each other well enough to be able to read the other's thoughts just by looking at their expression. It was like we had a special bond. A close connection. I mentally slapped myself at how gay that sounded.

When the crew finally settled down, both of us reluctantly stood up and I announced to the camera, "Well, it looks like Ian and I are gonna be doing the duet dance together, and-" A giggle from Mari interrupted me. Joshua, Matt and David were fighting to contain their laughter as well. Blushing furiously, I continued, "-and the song that we're gonna be dancing to is Time of My Life. You know, that famous dance scene from the end of Dirty Dancing."

"Emphasis on the word 'dirty'," Matt joked. My cheeks turned pinker, if that was even possible, at his words. Ian rolled his eyes and started setting up the song. As he did so, I discreetly rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans and tried to calm myself down.  
Relax, Anthony. You've got this. People will understand. It's not like you wanted to dance with him anyway. You're just doing this as a punishment.

I could hear the crew still chattering behind me. So I looked straight in front of me, trying to ignore them and look indifferent about the situation. I didn't want to show any signs of the stress I was actually feeling.

"So who'll be who?" Ian asked me, coming to the part where we had to decide which of us would be the girl or boy. "You're shorter. You be the lady," I replied. If I was going to have to dance with a guy, I wanted to at least save myself some dignity. He sighed and did as I wanted.

Just then, there was a problem with the sensor and Ian had to get down on his hands and knees to fix it. I remained standing behind him, feeling very awkward about this... position.

"So Ian's the bottom, huh?" Mari grinned cheekily, noting how close Ian's ass was to my crotch. I swear, my face turned so red that it could have been mistaken for a giant tomato. Matt, Joshua and David started joking about us as well. I wasn't really sure how to respond.

Luckily, Ian, still adjusting the sensor, saved me from having to reply. He retorted to their teasing with wit, and made a remark that caused everyone to burst out laughing. I grinned. One of the best things about Ian was that he could handle almost any problem and still seem cool and collected, no matter what he was feeling on the inside. I was a little jealous of his ability to keep his calm, while I got flustered by the tiniest little things.

Soon, the four of them stopped making fun of us and talked among themselves and to the camera instead. "Thanks, man," I whispered so only Ian could hear. He looked up from his task to give me a wink.

I relaxed a little, glad that they were done with their teasing. Then Joshua had to ruin my peaceful mood by reminding everyone that the final move in the dance was a lift. As the crew giggled at the thought, I cringed, and tried not to think about the number of fanfictions that would be sure to spring up after we released the video.

I didn't like it when people joked about me and Ian being together. I mean, we were just best friends, nothing more. Even if we did do some not-quite-so-heterosexual things in front of the camera together, it was just for fun.

After what seemed like an eternity, the problem with the sensor was finally solved. Ian quickly got up and dusted his silence in the room was deafening as everyone waited for the song to play.

In a few seconds, the music started up.

This was it. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Following the moves on the screen, I walked stiffly to Ian and tilted his face towards mine. As expected, the crew erupted into cheers and laughter.

Surely this couldn't get any more embarrassing...

I was wrong. I groaned inwardly when I saw that I had to dip Ian next. I wrapped an arm around his waist and supported him as he lowered his back, resulting in even louder laughs. A blush rose up in my cheeks at how near his face was to mine. My heart began pounding at an unnaturally fast speed...

I then realised that Ian was looking up at me with a goofy expression and I bit back a laugh. Trust Ian to try to lighten up any situation.

I brought him back up, and together we did the next couple of steps, which were thankfully less embarrassing to do. But they were still pretty tricky, and we ended up being late for every move, getting only a few points. You had to laugh at how off-timing we were.

"You're moving too slow, guys! Move to the beat!" Mari called out. "Slow!?" Ian exclaimed, "It's the stupid game that's fast!" He tried to follow her suggestion by slowing his pace and almost hit my head with his elbow as a result.

Everyone, including the two of us, cracked up, and my heart rate slowed down a bit. This wasn't so bad. I was kinda beginning to enjoy myself. Soon, I decided to just give the dance my best shot and try not to feel awkward about it.

I clasped hands with Ian, as part of the next step, and both of us started chuckling along with everyone else while we did some more gay-ish moves.  
"I'm actually having fun now," I said happily, as we grooved to the music, which got more upbeat as the chorus started playing.

We stepped closer and I ran my arms down his sides, then moved away and spread my hands back out. He mirrored my movements, and I could see a cheeky grin on his face. He was having fun as well.

"We're doing pretty good so far," Ian piped up. "I think we might actually beat everyone."

Oh, that Ian. He was so competitive.

We came back together again, putting an arm across the other's chest while we spun around in a dizzying circle. As we did, Ian pursed his lips and made a small kissing motion to tease me, causing laughter to break out. I shook my head in mock disapproval.

Drawing apart as the chorus ended, we continued to copy the hand and feet movements of the dancers on-screen. I was pleased to see that our timing had somewhat improved. After a while, there was a move where I was supposed to kiss Ian's hand. Although I didn't have to, I did, seizing the opportunity to get back at him. "Gah!" He wriggled his hand away, flushed with embarrassment. "That's what you get for teasing me earlier, douche!" I smirked triumphantly. Ian retaliated by playfully sticking his tongue out at me. We did a few moves involving some more hand-holding before dancing the chorus twice again. Throughout the whole thing, I automatically tuned out all the gay jokes the crew was making.

Then came the part where I had to sort of twist Ian around and pull him into an embrace. Ian's warm body pressed up against mine, creating a million sparks in my belly. I was confused. Why was I suddenly feeling that way? I twisted Ian back out of the embrace, this time feeling a strange sense of loss. God, was I starting to have a crush on him? All because of this dumb punishment.

I glanced over at Ian, but he didn't seem to be affected by the hug at all. Maybe those feelings were only in my imagination... I shook my head to clear it.

Focus, Anthony. You're on camera.

Luckily, the next moves Ian and I had to do were hilarious enough to make me forget about my worries. I could barely keep a straight face as Ian twirled around while I played with his imaginary skirt. My cheeks soon hurt from smiling so much. It was so ridiculous, especially with all the mockingly lustful looks he kept giving me.

"You guys make such a great couple!" Joshua commented, and the others cheered and nodded in agreement.

Instead of anger, which I would have usually felt, a wave of happiness wash over me. What the heck? My brain was toying with me again. I fell back into the same awkwardness that I had at the start of the dance, wary of my emotions.

But the emotions returned, stronger than ever, when I brought Ian into another dip. Undeniable pleasure swept through my body. His warm and comfy frame felt like it was molded to fit mine, like we were pieces of a puzzle.

I gave in and just decided to accept whatever weird feelings my mind forced me to feel. I'd sort them out later. Strong feelings rose and fell as we continued to dance.

After a while, Ian nudged my shoulder to catch my attention. We were so tired that it took a lot of effort just to move a limb, let alone talk. He pointed to the score, beaming. We had beaten everybody else's scores, just like he predicted.

The song would end in a minute, so the crew sang along as the chorus played for a final time.

I've had... The time of my life... No, I never felt this way before...

Ian... I think I might have a crush on you.

Yes, I swear it's the truth... And I owe it all to you...

It was time for the lift. Bracing myself, I held out my arms, and Ian practically jumped into them. The momentum knocked me back a few steps. Grasping his hips firmly, I struggled to carry his weight.

By now, the whole crew was in hysterics. "You should work out more, Ian!" Matt choked out. Joshua was laughing like a dying walrus, while David and Mari were clutching their bellies, tears of mirth rolling down their faces.

Maybe I was the one who needed exercise. After barely five seconds my shoulders felt like they'd turned into jelly. I tried to put Ian down gently, but before I could my arms gave up on me and we collapsed into a tired heap in the floor.

We lay with my arms still around Ian's waist, gasping for air, staring up at the ceiling, with wide smiles plastered on our faces. We both turned to grin at each other at the same time, which brought our noses just an inch apart.

Icy blue eyes met warm brown ones. I gazed at him, taking in all of his features. It was the first time it struck me that Ian was cute. Really cute. I felt a tingle in my stomach at that thought.

Suddenly, it was just the two of us, in our own world. The background noise slowly faded away, just a faint tickle in my ears.

"Anthony," Ian whispered, and there was something in his tone I've never heard before, an unfamiliar expression on his face. I don't know what made me do it, perhaps I wasn't thinking clearly or maybe it was in a burst of passion, but I leaned in to seal the gap, capturing his lips with mine.

As soon as I did, white sparks danced across my vision and electricity prickled under my skin. The sensation of Ian's moist, pink lips was wonderful. All the emotions I felt earlier came rushing back at full force, with euphoria filling every part of me.

Ecstasy. Pure, firetrucking ecstasy.

His bright blue eyes widened in astonishment, and I was about to pull away, but then to my relief he began kissing back. His lips were soft, his breath warm and sweet. I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. Right there and then, I knew for certain that we were meant to be.

We rolled around on the floor passionately, mouths still locked together, oblivious to our surroundings, and only focused on taking in the other's taste and scent.

It vaguely touched my mind that Ian and I weren't supposed to be doing this. That the rest of the Smosh Games crew was staring down at us in shock. That we both had girlfriends. That we'd probably have to film another ending because we couldn't release this one, for obvious reasons.

But I pushed all those thoughts away. Frankly, I couldn't care less. Ian and I broke apart with reluctancy in order to breathe in some oxygen. I gazed at him lovingly. His bowl haircut was now in a mess and perspiration glimmered at his neck. So dang hot. He caught me staring at him, and grinned. I knew he had felt that special feeling too, and was as willing as I was to take our relationship a step further.

And somehow, I also knew that after we made up some crappy excuse for this little incident to explain to the crew, we'd be headed home to the Smosh house to continue this in my bed. And have the time of our lives.

The End

Well. That was cheesy. And weird. And stupid. I'm sorry I suck at writing. My grammar sucks too, because I don't have a beta. :(  
*hides in closet and waits for criticism to come*


End file.
